


A Place to Hide

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC is tired of the brothers, Mild Angst, Pining, Satan is tired of his brothers, Stress Relief, little bit of mystery, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: MC knows that due to Satan's cat-like behavior, he usually never stays in one place. Much to her dismay when she often finds herself wasting her afternoons looking for him or getting dragged away by another brother, instead of being with him.Her eventual irritation over the matter drives her to find her own place to be, devoid of the demon brothers' requests, and other annoyances. Satan was the only one who provides the peace and quiet for her, but now that he's not around...It's time to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Ch.1

"Satan? Actually, I just saw him in the East Hallway."

_tap, tap, tap_

The hallway is almost barren. Not a single student either. Only the atmospheric paintings greet her. _'He's not here.'_ Another student turns the corner, however.

...

"U-uhm. I didn't see him today. I'm sorry." 

_tap, tap, tap_

In the courtyard there is the group that is usually found at the Royal Library. They often find him around the Library during after-hours.

"Satan? Hmm, I hardly saw him there today. Speaking of him, he has a book that's about to be overdue. It's definitely odd for him of all people to forget that type of stuff. He's rather punctual."

"Yeah! Let it him know once you find him, okay? Good luck with your searches this time!"

...

_tap, tap, tap_

"Looking for him again?! Doesn't he know how much trouble he's causing you? Horrible, absolutely horrible, that demon especially! Once I get my hands on him, I'll give him a piece of our minds! He can't keep thinking that his time is _soo_ valuable, when we both know he's got his evil little head in some book! "

She gave him a somewhat tired smile, giving him a small gesture with her hands in attempt to calm him down. She didn't want to deal with him right now. 

"No, no. Please don't make a fuss over this. I'm used to this by now, so it's alright, really. It is annoying, I'll admit that. But I'll tell him. That is when I can find him..."

"O-oh right! I spotted him in the town a couple hours before, but later on, I saw him talking with Mammon in front of his room, probably doing some evil scheme to Lucifer...Ugh, the nerve of those two!"

MC would have to work with that. She promptly turned around, and left for Mammon's room. But before that...MC turned around and said:

_Doesn't he know how much trouble he's been causing you?_

"Hey, Luke? Thanks. Really."

It always amused her just how quickly his attitude could change from the flip of a switch, like being given a treat after a particular ruff day. His face went red, but he still managed to say:

"You'd better find that schemer! And when you do, you'd better tell him what's up! Your guardian angel demands it!"

* * *

_tap, tap, tap_

"He's...not here." She sighed out. MC did a quick look around of the entire floor. Opting to knock on 'THE GREAT MAMMON's door last. She tilted her head down the stairwells, hoping to find just a glimpse of that well groomed yellow hair around. But her searching was for naught. No one in those hallways. Not a single soul except hers.

Not unless you counted the lost souls hidden under the carpeted grounds and the ones trapped within the paintings of course.

MC really was running out of energy now. Her patience was whittling down, bit by bit. She instinctively reached for her D.D.D in her pocket, only to realize that she had forgotten it in class.

 _'Fine then. I can go without it.'_ MC thought through gritted teeth. She eyed the door, the last resort for answers. _'Am I really willing to get tied up in some sort of fiasco with Mammon, just to find Satan?'_ MC closed her eyes, and prepared for the worse. 

_knock, knock, knock_

"Hello? Mammon? You in there?". There was no answer. She reluctantly tried again.

"Mammon?! Anydemon home?" Still nothing. A bit of the tension she held in her shoulders let out. One on hand it was a relief she wouldn't have to get roped into another one of Mammon's schemes. But on the other, she was no where near closer finding where Satan had gone. And even worse, the afternoon had past far faster than she anticipated. It felt like she had only just left class a minute ago, yet the dread seeped in when she glanced at her wrist watch.

' _I could ask Lucifer if he's been pranked recently...but then he might...no, no. That won't do. Damn it. And he wasn't at the bookstore either...'_ She slid herself down onto the floor. The realization that another afternoon had been wasted yet again finally set in. 

Again, she was without the person she wanted to spend time with the most.

' _It's alright. Every time I have a bad day doesn't mean I have to be with him. No!'_ MC shook the sadness out of herself. She had homework to finish. And if she ran, she could grab her phone before dinner. 

Picking herself up, she ran back to RAD, carrying the small hope that Satan had at least reached out to her, just once. 


	2. Ch.2

"No Satan this time?" Belphie asked once everyone had been seated down on the table. The brothers looked around, but the feline-loving demon was no where to be seen.

Mammon shrugged his shoulders, indifferent, "He's probably at some pretentious party that only HE got invited to."

Asmo pouted at that notion, in full agreement with Mammon for once, "And he didn't think to invite even me? Hmph, it's his loss once he realizes his mistake." Belphie muttered under his breath while eating, "Not inviting you is obviously the best choice to make..." Asmo slammed his fork onto the table, glaring at Belphie. 

"Maybe, he's holed up in his room reading? And he lost track of time..." Levi offered offhandedly, clearly more focused on whatever was under the table, then his spider saute pasta.

"That's sounds more like something **you** would do Levi. And put away the device, you know you can't use it here. And Asmo, stop trying to choke out Belphie, your making a mess of yourself and the table." Lucifer replied. MC took notice that he, out of all of them seemed the least distressed about Satan's absence. 

Was she the only one who was at least a bit worried? MC picked at her food, having no drive to eat. The growing rowdiness of the others not affecting her in the slightest. ' _Maybe it's because I've hardly seen him all day. Is that why I'm so nervous?'_

Beel, through shoveling his face full of food, observed MC's somewhat disappointed face. "Don't worry too much MC. This isn't the first time he's been MIA. He'll show up. He always does." 

"Damn right he does come back! And just to gloat too! Remember how last week, he went to the human world and sent us a picture of that Tako-ball thingy? And he ate all seven of them!"

Beel solemnly nodded. "It was cruel. Just plain evil." He answered between mouth-fulls. MC smiled at their banter, and Beel's concern. It wasn't all the time, but now, she was content with biding her time with the other brothers.

* * *

_'_ _A missed call from Satan. Well, that's something, right?'_ MC was pre-occupying herself with her D.D.D. to keep her mind from thinking back to dinner. It wasn't bad per say, but...it just wasn't complete without Satan's quiet, snarky remarks at the others. She fiddled with her device, still unsure about what to do. 

As much as she wanted to reach out to him, she felt equally compelled to give him some distance. It was what he wanted, right?That was what his actions were pointing to at least. And who was she to say otherwise? And he may be doing something far more important then anything she could possibly fathom. 

But on the other hand...' _I miss talking to him.'_ Yet the thought was in contrast to her growing bitterness, due to reading through the past texts with him. 

This past week had just been fiddled with Satan apparently 'reading, cleaning, and 'losing track of time'. While she understood that his sense of direction wasn't the best(She thought back to the date they had in the forest), his sense of time was usually impeccable. There are few times when 'Mr. Punctual' actually loses track of time.

Was there something important he wasn't telling her, perhaps? Some sort of context clue she was missing? Why was she the only one who was the least bit worried for Satan? 

...

It was so late into the night(or what passes as 'sleep time' in a place that is always night) yet MC was unable to sleep. The mix of drowsiness and stressful questions wasn't helping besides slowing down her thought process. She was just thinking of stopping by the kitchen when there was a soft tap on her door.

"MC, may I come in? It's Satan."

Her heart leapt into her throat in that very second. All that searching and _he_ just comes to _her._ All that running around and he's just a few paces away. 

"Oh the irony of it all", she mutters. As sarcastic as she sounded, her head was full of type of almost uncontrollable excitement. ' _How odd_.' It wasn't as if she hasn't seen him for an entire week. In truth, he wasn't completely gone. Just from her usual expectations of where he usually was.

As many times as he's told her, he wasn't entirely too fond of going to class(he deemed it rather pointless), but there was an equal amount of persistence to be there everyday to 'set an example'- that, in his very words, "I don't want Lucifer and his boyfriend anymore up my ass." He did go to class, and he's always on time. But this particular week he was just... _around_ RAD, if that word even fit his waning presence. If anything, anytime she happened to notice him, he just seemed even more hidden away, closed off from everyone.

But there were times, small moments that would go faster than the money in Mammon's wallet, where Satan would smile to himself, amused about something within, a personal secret he took pride in. From the moment she saw them, MC knew they were different then his usual smiles that held. It was those wonderful fleeting moments that got her through the week. There was also a genuine happiness to see Satan smile.

And as innocent as that thought was, MC hated that she felt a pang of jealousy; that she didn't know why, that she wasn't the cause of his happiness. It was disgusting really. MC had always thought herself to be more mature then to think like Asmo of all people, as if the world revolved around her, as if only she could feel important to him and no one else.

But right now, that jealousy was so far gone, only remaining was a persistent thought in the back of her head, like a chihuahua barking reminding MC of a distant thought that was floating away...

"MC?...Are you asleep?" His voice gradually dropped to a whisper.

That snapped her out of it. _'If I don't get up now, he'll-'_ She could already hear that he was about to turn around and leave.

"No! Wait, I'm coming-" MC threw herself off the mattress and in a rapid frenzy opened the door, and the very second she did, her eyes were greeted with the sight she had been craving all week.

His yellow, side-swept hair, his inquisitive emerald eyes, and that ever so iconic smile came down upon her small, somewhat distraught figure. His very appearance (Even in more casual indoor clothes), overwhelmed her engulfed her entirely. That the very thought that he was _here_ , in front of her eyes. A wave of relief threatened to break out into a sigh, that MC carefully covered into a warm smile. 

"Good night MC. I didn't wake you did I?" The ever so pleased smile, and the whisper in his voice warmed her entirely. So much so that it melted the destructive thoughts that she previously held at bay, but it also pushed away the one crucial thought that may have solved everything:

_"You'd better find that schemer! And when you do, you'd better tell him what's up! Your guardian angel demands it!"_

"No, you didn't. In fact, you came at the perfect time. I was just about to head to the kitchen."

"Would you mind if I accompanied you then?"

As the uncertain and mysterious feelings faded away, MC looked at the demon she has been trying so hard to get with, the one she, with every little effort, wanted to know more about; and nodded her head. 

"Of course not. Let's just hope Beel hasn't gotten back into the fridge again."


	3. Secret Beyond the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel did the thing again. 
> 
> Satan no happy about that. But it's okay because MC is there, yeah?

Flicking the kitchen lights on, Satan cast a passing glance to the fridge and countertops, and frowned. MC, picking up his distress headed straight towards the fridge.

_Beel was here...again._

Shaking his head in disapproval, he skimmed over the all _too clean_ counters and opened a few cupboards- only to affirm his suspicion.

Empty. **All of them.**

He wasn't surprised in the slightest. This shouldn't be new to him at all-Finding the kitchen barren of the slightest aroma of food, not even a crumb to be found anywhere; yet he still found himself dangerously close to ripping the pantry doors straight out of the walls. Why did the rest of them always have to be stuck with the arduous task of dealing with the aftermath of one of Beel's midnight snack runs? It was hard enough as is making sure everyone got their favorite snacks every week, and deciding on what dinner would be was an occasional nightmare if he wasn't directly involved.

It was only when he heard the disappointed sigh coming from the open and presumably empty fridge that Satan was truly fed up. Angrily wiping out his phone, he sent out a text to his brothers:

_Beel broke into the kitchen. Lucifer, if this happens again, I'm bringing out the "squirt gun" and NO ONE is stopping me._

It was just so damn. infuriating dealing with this shit over and over. Slamming the doors shut and leaning against the counters, Satan massaged his temple, keeping his rage in check. He couldn't afford blowing a fuse now.

 _Speaking of MC..._ Satan turned up is head, catching MC's tired eyes staring at him from a seat on the counter. A small smile formed when his eyes met hers.

"Well, at least there won't fight over what's for dinner tomorrow." There she goes again, lightening up the situation for his sake. It was admirable, if not silly. They both knew that, but it never failed to put a small smile on the demon's face.

It was a personal preference, having such silly things coming out of her mouth just seemed to have a better effect. Satan briefly remembered a comment about how her appearance in the Devildom had "mellowed them all out". While he couldn't agree with the phasing, he equally couldn't deny how true it was.

There was something simply enticing about this human wise-cracking in shitty predicaments that simply appealed to him. 

Satan removed his hands from his face, the familiar charming smile returning to match his clever green eyes. He relaxed a bit, thinking. 

"You're certainly right about that. It's safe to say we'll have to fend for ourselves tomorrow morning.... But that isn't entirely so bad, now is it?" Satan made a little "Aha!" noise that caused MC to give him a questioning eye. Satan smiled at her, well aware that, if he played his cards right- he would be scoring a breakfast date with MC tomorrow morning. 

"I've told you before that I've got a couple connections to some of Madame Scream's bakers, right?"

Following the train of thought Satan had, MC's eyes widened, excited. "You're telling me, we could be getting fresh baked pastries, from THE Madame Screams, tomorrow morning?!" 

Pleased by her reaction, Satan lightly hushed her, "The others are still sleeping, remember? It wouldn't do us good to have them wake prematurely. Even less so when they find out about Beel's-"

"Accident?" MC quietly proposed.

Inwardly grit his teeth. " _Accident"_ was underselling it by two whole entire layers of Hell itself. "Sure. _Accident."_ Trying to keep his attention off his brother's damning actions, he remembered something that just might make this night better.

"MC, would you mind closing your eyes for a moment?"

"Huh?" The request had come out of nowhere.

Satan gave her his most convincing smile possible in silent hope she wouldn't ask why. "I swear it'll only be for a moment, no more no less."

Unbeknownst to him, it didn't take much to persuade MC when it came to matters with him, so he was surprised to find her immediately closing her eyes.

"Satan~ What are you hiding from me?" 

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ "Something that will make our trip here valuable. Trust me on this." 

Only using the question as a distraction, Satan quickly slid himself across the room, towards what looked like pantry door leading to another set of empty shelves. Keeping his gaze on MC- now completely covering her face with her hands, Satan gradually slipped his fingers behind the doorknob, a spell silently falling from his lips.

It was only for a moment, but the demon hesitated. What was he hiding this for? From _her_ of all people. 

He was never obligated to tell her everything about his life. Not because she might not understand, but because it wasn't right to have a frail human like herself carry the weight he's been carrying so well on his own for more than hundreds upon thousands of years. _No._ It wasn't a just reason such as that. He simply didn't want _"that"_ to change. 

But there were times where he wondered, letting himself entertain the foolish fantasy of "what if"?

What if he let her in, beyond these doors? Would she finally be scared of them? Scared of him? Scared of _what he's done_? Scared of what he _continues to do_?

What if she stays regardless of what she might see?

**_What if she runs away from him?_**

The curiosity that takes hold of him whenever he finds the most intriguing of books found itself reappearing once more- to spite him in all of the answers to all of his questions about her.

Satan looked up at her once more, silently cracking open the door.

MC's face was still covered, revealing only a teasing smile on her face, but it was enough for Satan, in all his cat-like demeanor, to slip inside. 

He wanted to show her his best, and **only** **his best**. He can't continue like this. _Letting flimsy, impossible scenarios get the better of me. Who the hell am I? Leviathan?_

But as the Demon of Wrath strayed further from the pantry door, into the unlit and unknown darkness, he was given that painful reminder- that despite how he throws fits over Beel's hunger habits, or disgust over Levi's mentality he was simply being a hypocrite.

_Because I'm no better than the rest of them. And I shouldn't pretend to be. Even for her sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd I'm back! It feels so good to post a chapter again! I know I kinda just....left my stories for- what? 5 months? Sorry to those who actually waited(go read something better ya ditz) for this. I finally feel like I can make this a pretty good story. I kept thinking and writing it over in my head, but then I just said to myself, "fuck it, if it's bad, it's bad. Oh well." With that mentality I'm back here.
> 
> I'll have to add tags as I go, cuz I no smart. So um, yeah. 
> 
> And I don't think I'm good at writing Satan pov yet...but I'll keep trying, okay? I really do want git good at this.


	4. Chapter 4

The time MC closed her eyes truly felt like it was a moment gone all too soon. She felt a light tap on her hands.

Letting them fall to the table, the first thing MC saw was the layered, unkept blonde hair of Satan. She would never admit it aloud of course, but there were times where she felt an overwhelming desire to rake her fingers through the layers. She never thought too hard on the desire however, fearing if she did, it would obviously show on her face.

"I hope I wasn't too long."

She looked at him, simply content to see him. "Nah. It's just as you said. Only a moment." Unwilling to take her eyes off him, they came to a stand still, simply drinking in the presence of each other.

MC fearing that if she blinked, he would disappear from this moment again.

and Satan, suspecting the worse for their future.

What broke the moment, was the tempting smell that wafted between the two.

MC's head snapped to the table, eyes in hungry confusion. "Cookies?" 

_There's that signature smile again._ "Mhmm. Nothing heavy, simply amadeus, sugar and-"

"Pizzelle!" Her hand quickly swiped the light and sweet confection and sighed upon taking a bite. 

The crunchy exterior melted in her mouth, and the fresh sweetness of the dusted powdered sugar only added to her confectionary euphoria. What's more is that she could immediately tell they were made by the ever so skilled hands of Barbatos. 

"This is what heaven is like." the demon snorted at that, quietly pulling up a chair beside her. At this point, he couldn't even blame her for raising her voice. It was a perfect moment, just between the two of them. Tea, cookies, a quiet night, and each other. That was the main reason, but the other was simply because her voice had such a positive effect on him.

"So Satan," MC asked, her moment over, turning her attention to the tea. "Unless there is some sort of magic tea & cookies creation spell you haven't told me about yet..." She was careful about how she asked this, as she didn't want to step on his toes anymore than she already might have. 

He tilted his head to the door. "Ah well...I got them from a secret passageway." Answering as plainly as possible.

_That's it???????_ MC thought for a moment, unsure of what to make of that. It was all too clear that Satan wasn't keen on letting everyone know about this. So the fact that he trusted her with info this meant something, right? 

"Are there more?"

Satan shot her a inquisitive eyebrow "More cookies? Even after you ate more them half of them in a second?" That certainly got her chuckling, smacking his shoulder, "Just for that, I'm not giving you the rest!" slowly dragging the plate away from the demon's gaze.

After helping himself another cookie from the moving plate, he answered properly, "Yes, there are more hidden rooms and passageways. but it's been said that many of them have traps built into them. I haven't- I mean, I wouldn't be able to tell you if all of them are safe for storing stuff into."

"I see." MC was still curious, still amazed that she could be eating something after Beel's ransacking of the entire kitchen. Dropping the subject would be best for now, but right before they changed gears MC came up with a proposal. 

"The both of us should explore inner passageways the House of Lamentation one day."

This request surprised Satan. "Oho? Not only inside the walls of a den of demons, but with one as well? Are you sure you can handle that venture? " He leaned into her, tempting the most natural response he could get out of her.

MC gave a sly look of her own, jokingly waving away the potential threat "I deal with you all every day, The House of Lamentation couldn't be more dangerous than the demons living in it, right?"

That snide remark earned her the most genuine and vocal laugh MC never even considered Satan could make. It was deep, so much so that she could feel it in her bones, so much so that she could see the entire table and its contents shake as violently as his laugh. 

It scared her initially yes, but there was an inkling of pride that she was able to make him do such a thing. It made the girl smile, despite the fact they may have woken up what felt like the entire Devildom. But in this moment, they didn't care. Worries and uncertainties gradually faded away once they returned to a quiet chat into the night.

They were together, and that was more than enough for the time being. 

And to think: It's only 11:35 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split one seemingly long chapter into two. No lie, I've always wanted to explore more of the House of Lamenation. It just seems like in game, we only go to the crucial parts and never bother....you know, explore?
> 
> I can't promise I'll have the next chapter out soon or anything(classes and life etc) but I'll always try to respond to comments and questions.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
